


Minnesotan Magic

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [211]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Gateworld Ship Day, SJshipday, Ship Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Why are you nervous? It was your idea to go fishing,” Jack grinned.





	Minnesotan Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Ship Day’ (28 July).
> 
> So, today was Ship Day (yay!) and in the spirit of the celebration, I’m doing things slightly different with this series today because whilst ‘Ship Day’ is not officially recorded on the calendar, it should be. So, I’m using it as today’s holiday. Enjoy!
> 
> An episode tag for _Threads._

Sam looked out the passenger window and studied her surroundings. The trees had multiplied significantly in number within the last few minutes so she felt it safe to assume that their intended destination was nearby.

Butterflies filled her stomach and she closed her eyes. She really needed to focus on something, _anything_ , except the bundle of nerves growing inside her.

“Relax, Carter. You're making me nervous.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Ah!” He scolded, lifting an index finger in the air. “We had a deal, remember?”

A shy smile shaped her lips and she felt herself relax at his easy tone, but she waited until the General had returned his attention to the road again before she looked back out the window.

“I believe you also broke the deal.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn to stare at her and she resisted the urge to grin.

“Fine,” he sighed dramatically, _“Samantha.”_

The sound of her name rolling off his tongue quickly put an end to her amusement and she silently scolded herself. She was thirty-six years old, not sixteen. With a sigh, she tried to put any inappropriate thoughts she had away, when the General’s voice cut through her musings.

“Why are you nervous? It was your idea to go fishing,” he grinned.

“I'm not nervous,” she said glancing over at him.

“ _Purlease,_ Carter. You're fidgeting more than Daniel after he's pulled an all-nighter on nothing but caffeine.”

When Sam didn’t answer, Jack frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged.

She studied her hands and refused to meet his gaze but then she felt the truck slow and she looked up, frowning in confusion when they were still surrounded by trees – but there was no log cabin in sight.

“What –”

“Look at me, Sam,” Jack said softly as he switched the engine off and turned in his seat to face her.

He waited until she met his gaze before he reached over and gently cupped her cheek.

“As glad as I am that you're _finally_ here, this week is for you to relax and forget about things. Anything else,” he added, throwing her a lopsided grin, “Well, we'll just see what happens, OK?”

She nodded, feeling better already. She knew he was right; he always was. They'd already had _the talk_ and knew what they both wanted – to be together no matter what – but this was the first time they would be alone for a couple of days and while they were still technically commanding officer and second-in-command, they also weren't.

“You think too much, Carter,” Jack quipped as he switched the engine back on and started driving. “Feel better?”

“Yes, thank you, _Jack._ ”

“Good. We’re nearly there.”

Less than a minute later and Sam gasped at sight. Ever since that first invitation, she’d tried to imagine what his cabin looked like, but nothing had prepared her for the sheer beauty and feeling of peace she felt as they stopped in front of the dwelling.

She didn’t know how long she'd been staring out the window, but it was only when she heard a soft chuckle to her left, she realized her mouth was hanging open and she'd probably been sitting admiring the view for a little too long.

“You can get out and have a look, y'know,” he teased.

Sam flashed him a megawatt smile as she unbuckled the seatbelt. Opening the door, she jumped out of the truck and did a slow 360 before she turned to look at Jack.

“Go. Look. Enjoy," he laughed, waving a hand in the direction of the cabin. “I'll be right behind you.”

Sam quickly made her way up the steps to the cabin before she disappeared around the side. She’d just reached the far corner when she froze and Jack heard her sharp intake of breath. He couldn't help but smile as he stepped up behind her and his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist as he walked them towards the edge of the deck. The trees surrounding the lake looked black against the early morning sky and the sun was lying low, throwing the sky into a myriad of pinks, oranges and reds, its reflection bright on the still surface of the lake.

Jack rested his chin on Sam's shoulder and glanced at her.

“So,” he murmured, “What do you think?”

“It's beautiful,” she whispered, her attention focused on the landscape in front.

“Yes, it is,” he agreed, only his attention was on her.

“You were right," she added quietly. “I love it.”

He pulled her closer and placed a kiss behind her ear. “See, I told ya,” he replied with a smug smile.

It may have taken five years to finally get her to Jack O’Neill’s cabin, but as she leaned further into his embrace, Sam realized it had definitely been worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ship Day!!


End file.
